A known image scanner or printer includes a sheet feeding device configured to feed sheets. For example, an image scanner includes a tray on which sheets are stacked. The sheet feeding device may feed sheets stacked on the tray one by one.
A sheet feeding device may include a roller and a separation pad configured to contact a peripheral surface of the roller. The separation pad is held by a holder. A sheet is fed from a tray in accordance with the rotation of the roller. The sheet is fed toward a nip portion between the peripheral surface of the roller and the separation pad so that ideally just one sheet contacting the peripheral surface of the roller passes between the peripheral surface of the roller and the separation pad.
Further, the holder includes a protrusion that protrudes toward the roller. In correspondence with the protrusion, the separation pad includes a hole that fits over the protrusion. The protrusion of the holder is inserted into the hole of the separation pad. Base ends of the holder and the separation pad are held by a clip having a U-shape in cross section. Thus, the separation pad is supported by the holder.
If the hole is exposed on a surface of the separation pad that contacts with the roller, a leading end of the sheet being fed toward the nip portion between the peripheral surface of the roller and the separation pad, may be caught in the hole. This may cause breakage or damage to the sheet.
As a countermeasure, film may be disposed between the separation pad and the clip to cover the hole. However, when the film is implemented, the sheets may slip under the film, causing feeding of plural sheets at one time. Especially, with a structure in which the distance between the base end of the separation pad and the peripheral surface of the roller is relatively large, feeding of plural sheets at one time may be likely to occur, because the number of the sheets entering between the base end of the separation pad and the peripheral surface of the roller may be relatively large.